Marvel Universe Live!
| finalshow = | location = Mobile | creatortitle1 = Primary Marvel character creators | creatorname1 = Stan Lee & Jack Kirby | otherlabel2 = Production company | otherdata2 = Feld Entertainment | creatortitle5 = Producer | creatorname5 = Juliette Feld | website = http://www.marveluniverselive.com/ }}'' Marvel Universe Live!, stylized as Marvel Universe LIVE!, is a touring live action arena show featuring Marvel Comics characters by Feld Entertainment. So far there has been two shows under the banner, the original and "Age of Heroes". Marvel's previous licensed theatrical show, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, a Broadway musical, was plagued by several injuries. The movie licenses currently do not restrict the licensed Marvel characters' appearances in a theatrical presentation such as an arena show. History In March 2013, Feld Entertainment agreed with Marvel Entertainment to produce a Marvel Character-based live arena show. For nearly two years, development and engineering had been underway for the show. In September 2013, regional casting calls began in Los Angeles with another set held in Las Vegas, New York and in Orlando in October. In October 2013, at New York Comic Con, Marvel and Feld revealed that the arena show would be Marvel Universe LIVE! In February 2014, the performers were cast and rehearsals began at Feld's facility in Ellenton. Martial artists, aerial performers, X Games competitors and stunt people was the pool from which the cast was selected. On July 10, 2014, Marvel Universe Live! premiered at the Tampa Bay Times Forum with showing there until July 13. The show has an initial 85-city national tour. The show's world premiere follows on August 13 at New York City's Barclays Center. After Tampa, Florida and New York City, the show will stay on the east coast which includes stops at Washington D.C., Philadelphia, Nashville, Miami, and Atlanta. A new Marvel Universe Live! show, "Age of Heroes", was announced by Feld in May 2017. The tour had a soft launch in New Orleans from June 23–25 before heading out West for the summer. Age of Heroes debuted at the Staples Center in Los Angeles on July 7, 2017. Then Age of Heroes went to the Midwest in the fall follow by Canada and circling the USA until early 2019 when the show goes over seas. Original show | finalshow = | creatortitle2 = Director | creatorname2 = Shanda Sawyer | creatortitle3 = Writers | creatorname3 = Adam Wilson Melanie Wilson LaBracio | creatortitle4 = Stunt coordinator | creatorname4 = Andy Armstrong | creatortitle5 = Casting director | creatorname5 = Jessica Ferris | creatortitle6 = Costume designer | creatorname6 = Cynthia Nordstrom | creatortitle7 = | creatorname7 = | otherlabel1 = Length | otherdata1 = 90 minutes }} Thor shattered the cosmic cube, so it would not fall into dangerous hands. Loki moves to reform the cube in order to destroy the Earth. So, a worldwide race for the fragments is on. The Avengers, Spider-Man and the X-Men work to stop Loki and the other involved super villains (Red Skull, Madame Hydra, Electro, Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus) to save the Earth. Characters Age of Heroes | finalshow = | creatortitle2 = Director | creatorname2 = James Hadley | creatortitle3 = Writer | creatorname3 = Dave Love | creatortitle4 = Flying director | creatorname4 = Mark Dirkse | creatortitle5 = Action director | creatorname5 = Eric Miranda | creatortitle6 = Composer | creatorname6 = Michael Picton | creatortitle7 = | creatorname7 = | otherlabel1 = Length | otherdata1 = 90 minutes }} The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers team up to help Doctor Strange retrieve the Wand of Watoomb from Yondu. Loki has hired Nebula to get the Wand for him. Guardians of the Galaxy are also after Nebula. The two teams meet in Asgard before uniting and travel to stop Loki and Nebula from ending the world with the wand. See also *Iron Man Experience *Marvel Experience *Marvel Super Heroes 4D *Spider-Man Live! References External links * Category:2014 plays Category:Feld Entertainment Category:Avengers (comics) in other media Category:Captain America in other media Category:Hulk (comics) in other media Category:Iron Man in other media Category:Thor (Marvel Comics) in other media Category:Spider-Man in live performances Category:X-Men in other media Category:Marvel Comics